Beautiful Distruction
by Noyesgirl
Summary: The YYH gang are transported back 500 years into the past where they meet up with Kagome. Together they join the Inu group on their adventures. Better than the summary I'm not good with them. HieiKag
1. How fun

Noyesgirl: Hello all! I started this story while I was in school when I got bored, it turned out ok even though I'm not done.

(I know this scene of Kikyo (resists urge to stab her to death) and Inuyasha are in the forest gets old but coulden't think of anything else!

sorry Kikyo fans butI just don't like her

on with the fic!

* * *

"Hey guys Inuyasha's been gone for a while, I'm going to go check on him to see if everything is alright" 

Sango and Miroku look painfully at Kagome and nodded, they knew she had loved him and knew that she knew where Inuyasha goes every other night. Kagome wandered through the forest until she heard voices and ducked behind the bushes.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad your here"

"Kikyo, you know I wouldn't miss up a chance to be with you"

unknown by the two hopelessly lost lovers Kagome was watching from the bushes,she coverd her scent so that Inuyasha wouldn't smell her and covered her aurora thanks to Kades(sp?) training.

"Inuyasha, how much do you like my incarnation?" Kikyo said with her emotionless voice

"How much do I like her? feh! shes annoying, doesn't know how to fight, weak, clumsy, and can't fend for her own, the only reason I keep her around is because of the jewel shards then ill just toss her "

_'weak! Clumsy! Can't fend for my own! I'll show him! I could beat him anytime of the day!'_ she screamed in her head.

"Inuyasha if you truly love me she must be slain by today"

"why today my love?" ( A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this!)

"Everyone has a life limit and mine has come"

"Again!" Inuyasha asked shock written all over his face.

"Yes"

"then I'll kill her and you will reunite with your soul"

the to hopeless lovers embraced and whispered loving terms (A/N: Which makes me sick! ok I'll go now)

Kagome silently got up and raced out of the clearing.

_'I ran as fast as I could to get away from the scene before me, I might of loved Inuyahsa but then I was slowly getting over him and thought of him as a friend' _

'I think my legs are gonna give out on me' I walked to a log and sat down trying to hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes and finally...she let them flow

**With the yu yu group**

"Where the hell are we!" Yusuke said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Over there! that's the last castle I stole from before i was caught, were in the north eastern lands." Kurama said folding up the screwed up drawn map Koenma provided for them.

"Hn, now that we know where we are can we get to the point?"

Suddenly Kurama came to a stop and heard light sobs so he rushed to the sound leaving the others to search for the mission.

Kagome sat on a log and wept to herself untill she felt a demon presence in the area cursing herself that she didn't bring her bow and arrows she found a stick and held it like it was her life line. She was about to throw it when a human emerged from the trees.

"Who are you? She exclaimed raising her stick"

"My name is Kurama Minamino "

"You have an aura of a demon which are you?"

_'Shes threatening me with a stick!'_ Kurama thought

"I am a demon kitsune to be exact, but I was killed so I reborn myself into a human mother, I came because I heard crying, may I ask what's wrong?"

Once Kagome felt like it was safe she threw her stick and let him sit by her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern for the girl.

"I'm sorry i didn't introduce myself, I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said shaking his hand.

"And to answer your question...no" she started to cry again.

Kurama pulled her into his chest and let her weep. Kagome pulled back after a while.

"Thank you"

"Kagome, do you want to tell me about it?" Kurama asked

Kagome shifted under his gaze and looked up

"I guess" she took a deep breath and started"

"I'll give you a short version" Kurama nodded and she began.

"There is this dead miko bitch who wants me dead because she believes I hold half of her soul, She teamed up with my former love and they are coming tonight to kill me an-" she was interrupted by Kikyo who came out of the bushes.

* * *

Noyesgirl : Cliffy! Well that's what I call a cliffy

Review! Review! Review!


	2. What just happened?

Noyesgirl: I don't own anything of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho if I did Youko would be my husband Hiei and Sesshomaru would be my brothers Yusuke my cousin and Sango my sister but I don't own them ...

* * *

last time

"I'll give you a short version" Kurama nodded and she began.

"There is this dead miko bitch who wants me dead because she believes I hold half of her soul, She teamed up with my former love and they are coming tonight to kill me an-" she was interrupted by Kikyo who came out of the bushes.

* * *

_'I can't kill Kikyo because Inuyasha loves her but they both are trying to kill me!'_

"we came for the rest of my soul, give it to me" Kagome sighed

Kurama looked at Kagome then at Kikyo then back at Kagome and noticed her fists were clenched and Inuyasha advanced forward toward Kagome with his sword perched over his right shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

'_Maybe if I can talk him out of it he wont...kill me'_

"Sorry Kagome but Kikyo comes first"

"I pity you Inuyasha"

" and why is that?"

"You choose dead over living, she's a clay pot for god's sake!"

Inuyasha was now beyond the anger limit, he was pissed _'how dare she say that about MY Kikyo! I'll make her pay!'_

Inuyasha lunged for me but he was blocked from what i can see a man with spiky black hair wearing all black , well whoever he was I'm grateful that he blocked Inuyasha's attack. All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, i look up and see a half transformed Kurama, he had red and silver hair with fangs and claws, but no ears. O well i'll deal with that later, I leaped in front the man fighting Inuyasha and took the hit knowing that the Tetsuiga(sp?) couldn't hurt a human (A/N: let's just say it cant hurt humans) when the dust and debris fell to the ground i stood there unharmed.

"Wha-what the!" was all Inuyasha could make out

"I understand now" taking a glance at Kikyo i gave her a glare then gave Inuyasha my full attention, that is until something emerged from the bushes.

"Sesshomaru! Can't you see I'm in a battle with the wrench! I have no time for you!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said running up and hugging him.

"Your mates!" Inuyasha screamed a look of pure horror was on his face.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at the poor hanyou and screamed "no!"

"Were friends, I'll tell you guys later"

"Feh, my brother has no friends" Inuyasha got ready for another attack.

_'Shows how much you know'_

Inuyasha points the tetsuagia at Kagome again "Time to die!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked

_'He may be under the dead mikos spell Kagome and I both know that, but she will defeat the hanyou with ease'_

Kagome was dodging blows easily ,the two boys one with long red hair and another with black spiky hair offer to help but she refused and smirked

"you have to do better than that Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran swiftly past me and took the tokijin from its sheath.

**(Sesshomarus pov)  
**  
"Kagome no!" I yelled

_'she cant handle the evil within the sword'_

To my amazement it did not possess her like it did the sword smith.

**(regular pov)**

_'Good thing I trained with Sesshomaru or I would be as good as dead right now, now time to finish this!'_ before Kagome can make a strike at Inuyasha as Kikyo had released an arrow at Kagome.

As if in slow motion Kagome gracefully spun around and sliced the arrow in half with then tokijin.

Kikyo narrow her eyes and notched 3 arrows on her bow.

"This is the end!"

"You know what Kikyo you could due and die over and over but you won't let me enjoy my life with out you trying to kill me in some suicidal way will you!"

as Kagome finished she started to glow a mixture of blues white and green (A/n: I hate the color pink)

Her hair grew a bit longer and silver stripes (like highlights) in it, also her ears were no longer there but on the top of her head were silver kitsune ears tipped in black. No longer was her normal school uniform there but in place of it was a no sleeve black sweat shirt along with matching pants (think hiei pants) with black boots (think gokus boots from dbz) and two silver bracelets on each wrist.

"Ka-ka gome?"

* * *

Noyesgirl: That's the 2nd chapter! check out my other storys! 

Review please!


	3. Finding the answers, Back to the future!

Noyesgirl: hey! sorry I haven't been updating for a while! I'm such a bad person

Last time

Her hair grew a bit longer and silver stripes (like highlights) in it, also her ears were no longer there but on the top of her head were silver kitsune ears tipped in black. No longer was her normal school uniform there but in place of it was a no sleave black sweat shirt along with matching pants (think hiei pants) eith black boots (think gokus boots from dbz) and two silver bracelets on each wrist.

"Ka-ka gome?"

* * *

(with Sango and Miroku)

Sango was sitting on a log sharpening her katana with a smooth rock while Miroku was laying down staring at his hand.

"Miroku, do you think Kagome is alright? She looked a bit sadder then the last time she went to check on Inuyasha and she's been gone for too long already"

"Lady Sango I'm sure she's fine, but if you want we can check on her, I also was wondering why she would be gone this long"

"You were wondering about Naraku also weren't you" Sango said putting her katana back into it's sheath. Miroku simply nods and starts to walk off with Sango following close behind.

(With the others)

"Kagome? Since when were you a demon! And a full blooded demon!" Inuyasha shouted pointing his finger at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are infact a demon Kagome" Kagome gave a questioning look at Kurama.

"Here let me show you" he walked over to her and took her hands and led them to the top of her head where she felt her kitsune ears.

"This can't be right, I'm human, I always was?"

'Somehow I know my mother knows something I don't"

"Well! You guys never told me who you were" Kagome said pointing to Hiei, Kuawabara and Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yusuke Urameshi the toughest punk at Shikon Jr. High!"(A/n: I don't know how to spell his schools name so I just put shikon)

"No way Urameshi I'm the toughest punk since you died!" Kuawabara said poking out his chest to give the "I'm so great" pose,

"Does it look like I'm dead you ape!"

"You will be after I'm done with you!"

Kagome was getting irritated at a very fast rate.

"Will you two shut up!"

All of a sudden Sango's hirakotsu came flying out of the bushes, Yusuke was able to dodge it but couldn't say the same for Kuawabara.

"Get away from Kagome you demon...demons? wait you two are humans except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and you" she said pointing to Kagome

"Hehehe hi Sango, Miroku"

Sango raised her hirakotsu as Miroku got into a battle position with his staff.

'Oh shit! I don't want to fight my friends but how do I prove that I am who I say I am?'

"It's me Kagome, you know, me the girl from the future"

"You sound like Kagome but how do we know you are who you say you are!" Miroku said

" err ummm Inuyasha" Inuyasha stopped his bickering and looked at Kagome

"yea what do you want!"

"Sit!" crash

"Kagome? That is you!" Sango said running and hugging Kagome to death

"Sa- Sango can't bre- breathe"

"Sorry I was so worried! You didn't return so we came looking!"

"We are glad you are alright Lady Kagome but how are you a demon?"

Kagome laughed,

"...well about that...I don't know"

"You don't know! You were a full demon all this time and your telling me you didn't know!" Inuyasha fumed

"Well I think my mother knows what's going on so I have to return to the future-"

"Hell no! Now since your a demon I don't have to carry you anymore! And we still have the jewel shar- "Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Hurry everyone! Before he gets up"

(at the well)

"Ok since we won't get interrupted ...who are the rest of you?"

"Well this is Kazuma Kuawabara but we all call him "kuawabaka" next to him is- "Hiei Jaganshi"

Everyone looked over to Hiei.

'Hiei doesn't tell anyone his full name unless he trusts them fully but yet we just met this girl' Kurama thought.

"Nice to met you all, I am Kagome Higurashi(sp?) the monk is Miroku, next to him is Sango a demon exterminator and her fire neko Kirara, next to her there is Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and next to him is his brot-

Before Kagome could finish Sesshomaru growled at her

"Err... half brother Inuyasha"

"Hey don't forget me!" came a bouncing ball of orange fur

"Oh he right this is Shippo my adoptive son"

"So how exactly are we supposed to get back to the future? The toddler just sent us through a portal into the past" Yusuke asked

"Through the well"

"Well"

"Yes well, so who's coming with me?" Sango and the Inu group backed out and Kagome gave them a questioning stare.

"Well the last time I went to your era I almost got hit by a car, Inuyasha would faint with the smells and goodness knows what Miroku would do"

"good point, well here"

Kagome hands everyone a shard and jumps in followed by the YYH group.

Noyesgirl: review please!


	4. memories

Noyesgirl: Hey thanks for all the reviews, Just to make it clear this is NOT going to be a kag/sess story maby I'll do one of those later though

this is the last time I'm going to say this** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO  
**

Last time:

"So how exactly are we supposed to get back to the future? The toddler just sent us through a portal into the past" Yusuke asked

"Through the well"

"Well"

"Yes well, so who's coming with me?" Sango and the inu group backed out and Kagome gave them a questioning stare.

"Well the last time I went to your era I almost got hit by a car, Inuyasha would faint with the smells and goodness knows what Miroku would do"

"good point, well here"

Kagome hands everyone a shard and jumps in followed by the YYH group.

* * *

Kagome looked around and searched her hands along the wall for the ladder but found none.

"What are you looking for?" Hiei asked

"The ladder" Kagome was suddenly picked up and landed safely on the shrine floor

"Thanks Hiei."

"Well I have to go back to my human mother before she gets worried" Yea i got to get home before Keiko slaps me into oblivion for ditching her at the mall gotta go bye!" "Shizuru will kill me for being gone so long bye!" Kuawabara ran off and Hiei ran off with Kurama.

( at Kuramas house)

"Suichii? Is that you?" Kurama's mother Shori asks (A/n: is that right?)

"Yes I'm home mother, is it alright if I invite some of my friends over later on?"

"Sure I'll make some treats!" Kurama sweatdropped 'she treats me like I'm 5 years old again' Kurama thought getting a soda form the fridge. The door bell rings and on the other side reveals Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Where is Kagome?"

"She was afraid that she would scare your mom" Yusuke replied plopping on the sofa.

(with Kagome at the shrine)

"Momma! I'm home! I need to ask you something" Mrs.Higurashi walks into the room and gasps

"Kagome, oh my! Stay right there I have to get something real quickly" she said running out of the room and comming back with a green bottle.

"Momma" she asked nervously "what's that"

"It's the concealment potion for your demon form, It will let you change into a human to a demon freely"

"How did you know I was a demon?" Kagome said watching the green bottle like it was poison ready to leak out.

"I knew the time was coming to tell you but it is best if I show you, follow me"

(in the attic of the shrine)

'She took me to an attic full of brown cardboard boxes!'

There were boxes upon boxes, big ones and small ones with alot of dust on them.

searching around the room there was only one window on the east side of the room which didn't look to good considering the glass was cracked and the wood looked very old. She looked around some more and spotted a dark blue small box on a small stool and walked over to it.

"Mamma what's this?"

Mrs.Higurasha comes over and opens it.

"This box contains some things your real mother wanted me to let you see when you found out about you being a demon. When I was 18 your mother came to my door.

(flash back)

( Mrs. Higurashis pov) (A/n: lets just call her Akira to make it easier)

I was on my computer searching for information for my history project I had 3 choices the moon, George Washington or demons. I chose demons because i wanted to find out more about them if they existed but man! This was hard! I heard a knock at my front door and thought it was Matt my boyfriend so I took my camera from my shelf to take a picture of him since he was moving to Florida but that's not the point!

At the door stood a female kitsune demon holding a bundle. She had long silver hair with blue highlights in them, silver tail and ears tipped also in blue and beautiful crystal blue eyes. She looked up at me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"It's alright I won't harm you, I would like you to take care of Kagome my child, will you please take her in?

'She wants me to take care of her daughter? Why?'

Cursing my curiosity I asked why she wanted me to take of the child.

"To make it short I am a elemental silver kitsune as is Kagome, there is a war going on between my kind and other demons in Makai right now and I don't want her to get hurt"

Going against my gut feeling I took her in.

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging me, she gave me 2 bottles one red and the other green. Give her all of the red bottles liquid, it will give her an appearance of a human. After 15 years it's effect will wear off, once it does give her half of the green bottle, this will allow her to revert into her demon form willingly. Save half of the green bottle for another demon who might need it.

I nod in response and her eyes traveled to my camera hanging around my neck.

"That contraption takes images if I'm not mistaken" I nod

"Then take a picture of me and show it to her when she's older"

"What's your name?"

"Maya" with that she ran off and waving saying goodbye.

(End flashback)

"So shes dead?" Kagome asked

"well I'm not sure I've never been to Makai before"

"But you should take half of the potion"

Kagome eyed the green bottle and drank half.

"Try to go to your human form"

Kagome did and thanked her mom, even though she isn't her real mom she still loves her.

" Hey I should give the other half to Kurama!" Kagome's mother tilted her head to the side

"Who?"

"Kurama, he's a friend I met in the feudal era he lives in the future"

"Can I look in the box?"

Her mom nods and Kagome opens it revealing photographs of her mother just as Mrs. Higurashi said she looked like. There was a gold star locket half silver and half black on the inside was engraved

' Kagome, we love you very much and you will always be in our hearts, make us proud

Maya and Saito

your parents'

Kagome put the locket on and closed the box.

"I'm gonna go to Kurama's now thanks mom bye!" with that she left.

* * *

Noyesgirl: That was a long chapter to write, review! 


	5. day off

Noyesgirl: Hey sorry I didn't have much time to update; everything was and still is crazy! My grandfather just passed and I'm all depressed trying to cheer up my family. Well enough about that! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Last time:

"Can I look in the box?"

Her mom nods and Kagome opens it revealing photographs of her mother just as Mrs. Higurashi said she looked like. There was a gold star locket half silver and half black on the inside was engraved

Kagome, we love you very much and you will always be in our hearts, make us proud

Maya and Saito

your parents'

Kagome put the locket on and closed the box.

"I'm gonna go to Kuramas now thanks mom bye!" with that she left .

* * *

**(At Kuramas house)**

Yusuke sprawled out on the couch sleeping with and arm and leg hanging off the couch. Hiei is in an arm chair trying not to kill Kuawabara for talking too much and Kurama is helping his mother with dinner when the doorbell rings.

"Oh Suichii can you get that? I'll finish up here"

Kurama nods and walks to the door and opens it to find Kagome unconscious on the ground.

" Yusuke! Hiei! Get over here!" Kurama yells

Yusuke sleepily walks to the door and his eyes widen

"what the hell happened to her!"

"It doesn't matter right now, lets get her in ...side?"

Yusuke looked at the spot where Kagome had been

"uh.. I think Hiei beat us to that"

"Wait Yusuke look th this" Kurama says picking up a half full gren bottle

" How should I know, maybe you should go test it or something"

"That's about the smartest thing you said all day Yusuke"

" Hey!"

Kurama laughed and walked inside.

I woke up in a bed with a warm cloth pressed on my head. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Hiei rinsing out a washcloth.

"Hiei?"

He looked over at me and replaced the cloth on my head

"Hm.."

"What happened?"

Hiei leaned back in his chair

"That's what I would like to know"

after seeing Kagomes blank look he began

"Kurama found you outside of his door unconscious...what was that potion that you held in your pocket?"

"Potion? Oh yea that, it let's me change into my demon form whenever I want, I brought it over for Kurama to use."

The door opens to reveal Kurama with some soup

"Kagome? Your awake! Are you alright?"

" Yeah don't worry about me"

"why were you unconscious" asked Hiei

"Must of been the side effects of the potion" Kagome said sitting up.

"that potion, what does it do?"

" It turns you into Yoko when you choose" Hiei said standing up and walking to the window sill.

"Oh ok, well i'll be back later I have to go help mother with some chores" with that he walked out the door.

After Kagome finished her soup she walked up to Hiei and dragged him down the hall

" Hey, lets go see what the others are up to!

**(Hiei's pov)**

_'The girl Kagome came up to me I didn't bother to turn to her I had more important things to do then talk to a ningin...no shes not a ningin shes a kitsune demon'_ then her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey let's go see what the others are up to!

before I could reply she was pulling me down the hall to the 'living room'

_'her hands are so soft and smooth like silk and...she let go...'_

**(regular pov)**

"Hey guys"

They all looked up from the couch

"Kagome your up, you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Yusuke, hey is that your girlfriend" she asked pointion to a woman with long ice blue hair pulled up into a high poneytail wearing a dark blue Kimono and a white obi.

(A/n: don't you guys get tired of her always being in a pink kimono?)

"Gir- girlfriend?"

"Yea are you?"

Botan waved her hands rapidly in front of her face

"Oh no no no no no I'm his assistant Botan" she said extending her hand

"Oh sorry" Kagome laughed "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said shaking Botans hand.

"Well! Since Koenma is currently out of town you all have the day off! Where would you guys like to do?"

* * *

Noyesgirl: Hey thanks for all the reviews again, be sure to review! 


	6. 2 jerks inu and kuawabaka

Noyesgirl: hey! sorry I didn't update in a while I have a lot to do. Who knew the summer would have you working! Well anyway It looks like Hiei/Kagome won! thanks for voting! oh yea

telepathy '''hiei'  
telepathy kagome :

Last time:

"Gir- girlfriend?"

"Yea are you?"

Boton waved her hands rapidly in front of her face

"Oh no no no no no I'm his assistant Botan" she said extending her hand

"oh sorry" Kagome laughed "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said shaking Botans hand.

"Well! Since Koenma is currently out of town you all have the day off! where would you guys like to do?"

Yusuke, Kurama, Kagome, Hiei, and Kuawabara are walking to the park they all decided to get some fresh air since they haven't had time to relax in a long while. Kagome stops and kneels down gathering some flowers, everyone stops and looks at Kagome for an explanation but she ignored them and went on doing what she was doing.  
Pulling out two strings she makes two flower necklaces and puts one on Hiei and another on Yusuke.

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke yelled pointing to the necklace around his neck "it's just a flower necklace chill out you two are the only ones not relaxing"  
"Heh!" Yusuke takes the necklace off of him and puts it around Kuawabaras neck "there! You need to relax Kuawabara you look tense!" Yusuke says laughing at Kuawabaras face.

"Kazuma! you look very nice today" came a voice, Hiei and Kuawabara both turn in an instant to find Yukina and Shizuru there smiling.  
"Yes baby brother you look like a variety of flowers, I didn't know that look was in this year" Shizuru said smirking.  
"Shut up Shizuru! i so happen to like flowers thank you very much!"

"They're beautiful; do you know where I can get one?" Yukina asked pointing to the necklace.

Hiei was about to rip it off when he heard Yukina sighing he took his off and placed it around Yukina.  
"Oh, thank you Hiei" she said smiling "hey shrimp! Are you trying to make a move on MY Yukina!" he said shaking his fist in front of Hiei's face.  
"Hn"

**(Kagomes pov)**

_'that wasn't normal, Hiei's not the type of person who would do something nice unless... Ah ha! They're siblings! I never knew!'  
_  
'''Say anything to Yukina and I'll rip your body into shreads'''  
:she dosn't know:  
"' no, and I don't plan on her finding out'  
:ok I promise I wont tell anyone:  
with that they closed their mental conversation, I sat under a cherry blossom tree with the others while Hiei sat in the tree.

"So Kagome, how is the feudal era?" Kurama asked "It's great all except the part where there is a slave driving hanyou and Naraku on the loose"

**(flash back these are made up) **

climbing out of the well I looked around at my surroundings 'where am I? Maby i'll find theshrine farther ahead'  
"momma! Souta! gramps! Where are you! Huh? A boy? And he has ears"  
_'no...must...resist...urge'_  
tweak ...tweak...tweak _'mental sigh couldent resist'_

A white light appears and another flash back emerges "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha whipped his head around to see Kagome be knocked over a cliff "Kagome! Hold on!"  
Inuyasha jumps off the cliff to see Kagome on a ledge unconscious "Kagome...Kagome wake up"  
Kagome groans and opens her eyes "Inu...yasha?"  
Inuyasha starts to nuzzle her hair and kisses her forehead "Kikyo don't leave me like that again"  
Kagome bolted up and punched Inuyasha into the side of the cliff "Is that who you ever think about! Kikyo Kikyo you you! you just see me as a Kikyo! Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"Kagome, earth to Kagome you okay?"  
Kagome looks up to a concerned group "uh yea just thinking about something thats all" she said waving it off "or someone" came Hiei's voice Kagome stood up and turned to Hiei with narrowed eyes "you! you! you! ugh! I don't know what to call you right now but keep out of my mind! Do you hear me!"  
_'Talk about mood swings first the onna's sad now she's pissed'_

Kagome walked over to a bench and went to sit on it but went right through it. all around her people started to disappear except the YYH gang. The sky was turning into s purplish black color and the grass started to droop and die. Kagome looked around frantically and unconsciously walked over to the YYH group. Truth is she was scared but she didn't want the others to know.

"Whats going on?" Kurama said taking his famous rose out of his hair. Kuawabara started taking shaky foot steps back "gu- guys I'm gettin the tickle feelin and it's strong

* * *

A cliffy i know but I g2g review thanks! 


	7. surprise visit

Noyesgirl- Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, my computer broke and I have to now use my brothers whenever he's not home...he'll find out he always does well here is another chapter!

Last time:

_Kagome walked over to a bench and went to sit on it but went right through it.  
All around her people started to disappear except the yyh gang.  
The sky was turning into s purplish black color and the grass started to droop and die.  
Kagome looked around frantically and unconsciously walked over to the yyh group.  
Truth is she was scared but she didn't want the others to know._

* * *

"What's going on?"Kurama said taking his famous rose out of his hair.  
Kuawabara started taking shaky foot steps back 

"G- guys I'm gettin the tickle feelin and it's strong"

Kagome takes out the green transforming potion and shoves it to Kurama "Take it"  
Kurama looks at her and shakes his head "no, it's not time yet"  
"Just take it will ya"  
Kurama shakes his head again "Kagome now is not the time"  
Kagome throws a glare at Kurama "just take it unless your scared of the outcome" Kagome taunted Kurama glared and drank the potion not wanting to argue anymore

A white mist of smoke whirls around Kurama and thunder crackles within. When the mist clears you can see a silver kitsune the famous thief Youko Kurama.

Youko holds up a strand of hair "It's nice to have my silver hair back

(A/n: In my story Youko and Kurama where always the same person)

Kagome also transforms into her demon form and gets ready for battle.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku" (A/n: isn't that the annoying laugh Naraku makes)  
"Naraku!"  
"Yes it is I the great and all powerful Naraku! Bow down to me!" Ignoring the lame statement Kagome got straight to the point "how did you get here!" Naraku laughed again "Well, well, well, my miko kitsune it seems you don't like to play any games"  
Kagomes eye twitched _'lets try this again'  
_"How did you get here" she said in a calm/angry voice"

Naraku opens his fist and a purple bubble floats out of his palm containing Shippo inside

"Mama! lemme out! lemme out! lemme out!" he sad banging his little paws on the bubble.  
"Shippo!"  
Kagome was now trembling with anger and bowed her head "what happened to the others" she said in a deadly voice "I haven't done anything to them ...yet. If you want your pitiful friends to be spared you must come with me to my castle walls."  
"What of Shippo"  
"Ku ku ku ku ku, he will also be spared if that is what you wish or I shall kill him now"  
Yusukes eye twitched as did Youkos "will you stop talking, it makes you sound stupid" Yusuke said gathering energy for his spirit gun.

Kagomes head shot up revealing here glowing blue eyes

(A/n:ever seen trigun when that guy killed all those people and vash went insane you remember his eyes thats the same eyes Kagome has)

"YOU TOUCH SHIPPO AND I SWEAR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST BREATH"  
Naraku smirked "do you chose to come or shall I begin exterminating your pup"  
Youko steped forward and swung his rosewhip at Naraku

"Enough talking time to fight!"  
Kagomes eyes returned to their normal color and walked forward "we will not fight now" Turning to Naraku

"I will go ..."

* * *

Hey don't forget to review! thanks for waitin for me to update ! 


	8. the visitor

Sry I haven't updated in about…a year, but I was busy and forgot about the story when my computer broke! Sry! Well on with the forgotten story…

I forgot,

I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho! No sue me! On with the story again!

Recap:

Kagomes head shot up revealing here glowing blue eyes

(A/n: ever seen Trigun when that guy killed all those people and Vash went insane you remember his eyes that's the same eyes Kagome has)

"YOU TOUCH SHIPPO AND I SWEAR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST BREATH"  
Naraku smirked "do you chose to come or shall I begin exterminating your pup"  
Yoko stepped forward and swung his rose whip at Naraku

"Enough talking time to fight!"  
Kagomes eyes returned to their normal color and walked forward "we will not fight now" Turning to Naraku

"I will go ..."

This time:

Kagome stepped forward with her bangs covering her eyes as she gripped her bow in her hand.

"Naraku, I will come with you if you ensure my friends safety"

"Is that all you want? Very well, your request shall be granted due to your cooperation"

Naraku tosses Shippo to Yusuke. Kagura appears and plucks a feather out of her hair making a giant feather boat; she motions Kagome to get on. Kagome nods but gets stopped by Yoko's hand

"Yoko, let go, I have to go"

Yoko looks at her and his grip gets tighter

"if they do anything to you, I will personally slay them all"

Kagome nods and gets on the feather and fly's off to Narakus castle

at Narakus castle

(Kags pov)

_'I wonder why Naraku wants me? I mean, he could have just taken the jewel shards from me. Maybe he is going to torture me because I look like Kikyo ….. or maybe he is going to-'_

Kagomes thoughts were cut off when her cell door opened to reveal Kagura with a tray of food.

"look, I know you don't want to be here, I don't know his intentions but don't try to escape, It wont work"

Kagura places the food in front of her and walks out of the cell, locking it behind her.


	9. AN

Yoko Kitsune: Hey everyone, I'm currently in school but I have no real story to give you all because my dog pissed on the papers that I had the story on so now I will have to make it all up again. I will post anything I remember from the story so be patient thanks!


	10. Peachy

So sorry for not making a new chapter! dodges random flying things that people might throw I have an excuse! You see, I haven't read much Inu/YYH stories and I didn't have much inspiration for my story, though now I do, sorta… well enjoy!

Oh yea, this is going to be a Hiei/Kagome story because that's what you guys wanted!

And I don't own either series!

Kagome looked down at her plate of food that Kagura had placed in front of her

'_I wonder if it's edible...' _

She lifted her chopsticks and poked the chow mien (Chinese food it's really good) after poking it she eyed her glass of tea

'_Who knows what they will do with me, I hope Shippo and the others are alright'_

After Kagome was done eating she laid on the floor with her hands behind her head

The gate of her cell slid open and in came Naraku, without his famous baboon pellet. Naraku stood a foot away from Kagome and peered down at her

"How are you Kagome?"

Kagome just glared at him and scooted to the side of the wall and leaned her head against it

"Peachy"

"I can't believe she just agreed just like that! Yoko said snapping his fingers "I don't trust him; he's probably going to try something dirty with her! Maybe rape her or-"

"You're not helping" Yusuke said glaring at the fox

"Well I can't help that I'm the only one worried here" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mama will be okay, she always pulls through" Shippo spoke up

"Yea that's because Inuyasha always saved her" Kuawabara put in

"the oaf said something intelligent for once" Shippo mumbled to himself, Hiei and Yoko chuckled at the statement as Kuawabara searched frantically around for Shippo who was standing in front of him arms crossed with an annoyed expression on his face while he tapped his foot on the ground.

"He never said we couldn't go after her" Hiei spoke up

"Huh" and "what?" were heard from the group as they stared at Hiei with questioning eyes

Hiei glared at them "Naraku, he never said we couldn't go and find Kagome"

Yusuke blinked "That's true, and you know what else is true? Hiei has a crush!"

"Hn you fool, how do I have a "crush" if I am not interested in your pathetic human females"

"Cause you were worried about Kagome"

"I just want to retrieve the damn girl and move in with my life

"At least somebody else listened" said a voice from the back

"Shizuru?"

"No it's the cookie monster from the 7th level from hell…" her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Don't scare me like that sis!"

Shizuru continued, ignoring the last statement

"That guy never said we couldn't follow him so he means for us to follow" she said lighting a cigarette

"It could be a trap" came Yukina's voice

"I will protect my Yukina with my life if that's the case!"

"The women will not be going" Shizuru glared at Hiei

"And why not?"

"Because you are weak"

"What was that? Say that to my face midget!" Shizuru said raising her clenched fist

Hiei was about to throw an insult but Yukina stepped in

"Please Hiei, no fighting, we have to concentrate on getting Kagome back" she said resting her hand on Hieis arm.

"hn"

Yoko got up from his place and looked behind him "can we get going? The castle shouldn't be that far and I want to get there before I loose Kagomes sent"

Everyone nodded and started running toward the castle

"Well…?"

"Peachy?" Naraku asked as his eyebrow rose slightly

"Yes, peachy"

"Why do you feel peachy….?"

"Cause I can" Naraku blinked

"Peachy is not what your supposed to be feeling right now" Kagome blinked

"Why not"

"Because you are in a cell and are a prisoner…they don't feel peachy when they are locked up"

"….."

Naraku smirked

"Do you still feel peachy?"

Kagome grinned and nodded her head

"Yep"

Naraku blinked "your hopeless" he turned his back and walked out

"Thank you"

_'Finally, he's gone…peachy my ass I'm locked up how you THINK I feel'_ Kagome thought to herself

Yusuke could not stop thinking as he ran past many many trees

"These stupid trees are everywhere! How do we find Kagome if we get lost in a damned forest, what if Kagome is dead? What if the trees come alive and eat us all? …..no more hanging around Kuawabara for a while"

"This is stupid! Where is the castle anyway?"

Everyone stopped

"Right there" Yoko said pointing

"Oh"

"Big castle he got here" Kuawabara said while looking it over, which resulted in a slap over the head from Yusuke

"Were not here to fancy his stupid castle, where here to save Kagome you dolt"

"Yusukes right, we need to proceed, he probably already knows were here Yoko said

"Your most certainly right Yoko!" came Narakus voice as he laughed

Kuawabara stepped forward as he looked at Naraku

'What is this ill brained fool going to do now?' Hiei thought from his place next to Yoko

"Naraku!" he said in a strong brave voice

Naraku stared "……..what?"

"Will you please give back Kagome so we can go on with our wonderful lives?" he said his voice sounding like a frightened little girl

Naraku blinked….and blinked some more and finally spoke

"You're a special one aren't you?"

Kuawabara grinned like a fool "how'd you know?"

"………."

Yusuke got fed up and pulled Kuawabara back and stepped forward himself charging his spirit gun

'_Good god they are all idiots! You don't go and make a conversation with Naraku that's just….not normal' _Kagome thought watching the scene from her window in the cell.

well I didn't remember the storie but I made up a whole new one so enjoy oh and review please! it would keep me motivated


	11. In need of saving

Noyesgirl: Hey! New screen name, the old one was odd so I made a new one, Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys! Sry for not updating in um…months…but here is another chapter off the top of my head, enjoy

Last time: Kuawabara stepped forward as he looked at Naraku

'What is this ill brained fool going to do now?' Hiei thought from his place next to Yoko

"Naraku!" he said in a strong brave voice

Naraku stared "……..what?"

"Will you please give back Kagome so we can go on with our wonderful lives?" he said his voice sounding like a frightened little girl

Naraku blinked….and blinked some more and finally spoke

"You're a special one aren't you?"

Kuawabara grinned like a fool "how'd you know?"

"………."

Yusuke got fed up and pulled Kuawabara back and stepped forward himself charging his spirit gun

'_Good god they are all idiots! You don't go and make a conversation with Naraku that's just….not normal' _Kagome thought watching the scene from her window in the cell.

This Time:

"She is something of value is she not?"

"Naraku! Where is she!" Yusuke said pointing his spirit gun at Naraku

"Yusuke don't! You'll kill Kagome!"

"You know where she is?"

"She is in the castle, directly behind him…" Yoko replied taking out a rose from his hair

"If you use your spirit gun then you will wind up blowing up the castle and possibly killing her, not to mention any other innocent people inside"

'………_they threaten, then attack, then threaten again…'_ Kagome sighed, it was always the same

"Why do you want her anyway?"

Naraku smirked as he repeated whet he said moments before

"She is something of value, is she not?"

"of course she is you stupid, if she wasn't we wouldn't be here to save her!" Kuawabara shouted making two spirit swords in his hands

"She is of great use to me, her spiritual powers are beyond any that roam this earth"

"You are a conceded fool"

Everyone looked at Hiei

"That was a new one.." Yoko muttered

"Look, give us Kagome or….we tear you into pieces, your choice" Yusuke said clearly getting annoyed with the situation

"This is so stupid!" Kagome said throwing her hands up "Having conversations with the enemy is pointless, don't they know that" she sighed

Kagura was standing outside Kagomes cell listening to her ramblings

"It's not all pointless"

Kagomes head whipped to the direction where Kagura stood

Kagome blinked "Not pointless? Talking waists time" Kagome countered

"You have been around Inuyasha too long, you are beginning to loose your common sense"

"You could be right about that" Kagome laughed to herself "so, what is the point?"

"Information, your friends are slowly gathering information from Naraku, if they find out which section in the castle you are in then it would be easier to find you

An idea came to Kagome as she paused for a minute before looking at Kagura

"What part of the castle am I in anyway?"

"Eastern part" Kagura looked out the door and saw that no one was in the hall, she reached into her kimono and brought out a key

Kagome watched her carefully, _'what is she doing?' _she wondered

Kagura tossed the key to Kagome who caught it, Kagome raised her eyebrow

"go to the west part of the castle, there should be a weapon room, go in and find your weapon of choice" With that Kagura turned her back

"Why?"

Kagura looked at Kagome "I don't want to see you rot in this place, your my only way out" The wind picked up and in a flash Kagura was gone

Kagome didn't fully trust Kagura but she knew that she was her only way out of this castle, thinking about the words Kagura said "You're my only way out" What did she mean like that?

"I've had enough of this, can we just bust in and get her out!"

"no you fool no be quite"

"oh, so I suppose you know how to get her out?"

"hn"

Kagome silently walked her way to the Weapon room, she peered inside checking is anyone was inside, no one

'_good' _

Kagome fingered the key Kagura had given her _'what is this for anyway?'_

Kagome walked into the room examining all the weapons on the wall, there were several katanas , axes, spears and sais

She looked in the far corner of the room, there was a safe of some sort. Kagome walked to it and crouched down, she saw a keyhole and inserted the key until she heard a 'click' of confirmation that the safe was open. Inside she saw a katana and a pair of sais, she took them and sat in the room against the safe, she couldn't just run out of the castle, that would make it suspicious not to mention stupid, she would wind up getting lost so Kagome decided to try something

_'Hiei?'_

Silence

_'Hiei!'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Yes it worked'_ Kagome smiled to herself

_'I'm in the west part of the castle, in the weapons room, have Yusuke and the others distract Naraku while you come and get me'_

_'Why should I?'_ Hiei smirked inside his mind

"Because Yukina will know who her dear sweet brother is if you don't"

Hiei growled but did what he was told as he swiftly entered the castle to be greeted by Kagura

Noyesgirl: Yay for cliffys! …..okay..boo for cliffys happy? What do you think Kagomes main weapon should be? Bow and Arrow, Katana or Sais? Please give me your opinion! And Review! Thanks


	12. Rescued at last

Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating, but this time I will try to update once a weak, or 2 weeks school starts soon so I will try to update soon.

ranchan23– Thanks for reviewing on every chapter

and thank you everyone who reviewed!

Kagome sighed why her? Why am I even in feudal Japan anyway? Oh that's right, the well, stupid well, if it weren't for that stupid well being where it was I could be at home studying for exams and hanging out with my friends at Wacdonalds like normal girls.

She gathered the weapons into her arms and hopped up on the safe. "Wonder why she wanted me to take these?" Kagome looked the weapons over

They didn't look like anything valuable but then again if she showed them to her grandfather he would tell her some messed up tale and sell them saying they were ancient relics.

Kagome examined the bow first, the bow was a dark shade of green with gold swirls as design, she traced the design with her eyes until it ended, next to the golden design there were kanji letters and then the design started again.

"If I studied more I would probably be able to read this, Inuyashas fault no less"

She placed the bow down and picked up the katana taking it out of the sheath it glimmered in the light. Kagome looked down at the sheath, it was black but it also had kanji engraved in to it. She looked at the Katana once more, The handle was white with a gold trim and on the blade was the same kanji that was on the sheath.

Kagome put the katana back into its sheath and placed it next to the bow then picked up the sais. Nothing interesting about them, just plain old sais but they weighed quite a bit. She put them down with the other 2 items and waited for Hiei to come.

* * *

"Where did shorty go?" 

"Don't worry about him, we need to concentrate on the task at hand"

"uhhh….right" with that he faced Naraku again

Yusuke ran up for a punch but Naraku slid to the side, Yusuke swung his foot for a roundhouse kick to the head but all his foot caught was air.

Yoko took out his rose whip and went after Naraku slicing his tentacles off

"If this keeps up its going to take all day!" he said as he watched the tentacles re grow with an angry scowl

Kuawabara of course charged in to go straight to the heart but the pushed back and slammed into a tree by a tentacle

"If shorty were here this guy would be down for the count already!"

"Well he's not so stop complaining!" Yusuke yelled as he loaded his spirit gun

* * *

"Witch let me pass I have no time for you" Hiei said glaring at Kagura. Kagura laughed and opened her fan and smirked 

"You won't be getting into the castle unless you defeat me first"

Hiei attacked Kagura as she whipped him away with her winds making a small wind tornado around herself

'_If she thinks that little trick will save her from her death then shes wrong'_

Hiei ran straight for Kagura, right before he got close to the small tornado he jumped into it from the top and landed in front of Kagura.

Kagura chuckled and raised the tornado so it was as high as the castle itself

"Good, now that no one can see us I can tell you where the girl is"

Hiei glared "I already know where she is, now move"

"Will you calm down, geeze, this is the gratitude I get for trying to help.."

"Why would _you_ help _us_"

'_Hiei, you there?'_

'_hn, what is it, I'm in the middle of something'_

'_your fighting Kagura aren't you?'_

'…_..'_

'_don't kill her, she's going to help us' Kagomes tone was like she was scolding a child not to take the cookie from the cookie jar_

'_hn…' _

"Look, its going to get suspicious if I keep this tornado up any longer, go through the entrance to the right, once inside take a left and you will see her"

Hiei kept his eyes on Kagura, she ignored his question, but it doesn't matter much

"Now slash me with your katana enough to draw blood"

Hiei did what he was told, once he did the tornado died down and he ran into the castle

Naraku frowned he knew Kagura was defeated, he looked back and saw her a mess on the ground with a diagonal cut on her chest, that was sure to leave a scar

"Looks like Hiei got it" Yusuke said

"Seems that way" Yoko agreed

"Guess what? Spirit gun!" a blue light barreled forward obliterating Narakus puppet

Yusuke sweat dropped

"Tell me why I didn't do that in the beginning?"

"Onna! Let's go" Hiei called from the door

Kagome looked up "Hiei! Are you alright, did she hurt you can you-"

"I'm fine, let's go, now."

Kagome and Hiei ran out of the castle and greeted their friends, well more like Kagome greeted her friends and hiei just stood there with a bored expression on his face

"Let's go home guys" Kagome said smiling softly and started walking, she stopped and turned around

"Um, where are we again?" she said sweat dropping (incase you forgot they were in the park)

* * *

Not that long of a chapter, Thank you for all the reviews I love you guys! Please send me more! And if anyone has suggestions for the story please give them, I currently have writers block

Thank you! And don't forget review!

Hiei: onna is desperate for reviews

Noyesgirl: not desperate, I just like to see the different comments is all

Hiei: as I said, desperate

Noyesgirl: do you want to be wearing a tutu in the next chapter…

Hiei: hn


	13. Bad day

Yay! 100 reviews! I never thought I would get that many but I am very happy! You all made my bad day into a good one! Thank you all! Here is the next chapter for you guys!

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed staring at her ceiling thinking about what happened 

'_Well that's easy, I was a prisoner to Naraku, everyone came to help me, Kagura helped me… why I don't know, but she can't be all that bad of a person…I stole 3 weapons…' _

Kagomes eyes widened

"I stole from Feudal Japan!"

"You what!" Kagome's grandfather said sticking his head into her room

"Nothing grandpa, go back to what you were doing, I'm just being stupid is all"

"I could have sworn you said "stole from Feudal Japan…"

"Oh that, I said that I had a dream that I saw someone steal from Feudal Japan" Kagome quickly covered up

"Oh, okay" He grandfather closed her door and began sweeping again.

'_That was close, if he found out I did something like that he would ask me to be a full time thief to steal rare artifacts for our family' _

Kagome laid back down in her bed when she was interrupted 10 minutes later

A knock at the door awoke Kagome and she glared at it in response. She pushed up the covers and opened her door to reveal Sota.

"Can I help you?"

"It's Monday" Sota replied with a smirk on his face

"So?"

"School"

Kagome stood there for a minute until it all sank in, not that there was much to sink in.

She slammed the door in his face and started going through her closet talking out a green and black shirt and black pants out and changed into them. Hurriedly running into the bathroom, taking her brush she ran it through her hair and brushed her teeth.

'_Nooo! I'm gonna be late for class!'_

She bolted out the door and sprinted toward the school, she checked her watch

"7:50, good, I'm not going to be late"

* * *

Back at home, Sota was gulfing down some tasty pancakes while watching TV. 

"Sota, do you know where your sister was going in such a rush this morning?" His mother asked

"School" he said grinning, then popping another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Oh dear…" His mother said silently and then ushered him out of the living room because he was eating in there and was probably going to get syrup on the couch.

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is." Kagome asked herself as she pulled on the door to her school which was conveniently locked. 

She checks her watch again "7:56, four more minutes until homeroom starts! '_Seriously, when did they start locking the doors before school started?' _Kagome started to pull on the doors trying to get them to open

7:58…

She pulls harder

7:59…

She bangs on the door

8:00….

"Miss, you will have to come with us"

"Not now I'm going to be late! I'll kick your ass later!" She said kicking the door.

"The two men looked at each other and nodded, each one grabbing one arm, and pulled her away from the school.

* * *

That was a short chapter/cliffy I know sorry but I'm busy. I'm sorry I waited months to update! I honestly didn't mean to! Please review! 

Noyesgirl: Tu Tu for Hiei!

Hiei: don't even THINK about it

Noyesgirl: I am the author of this story; if I want you in a Tu Tu I will put you in a Tu Tu

Hiei: you have no control over me

Noyesgirl: -draws a comic of Hiei dancing happily in a pink Tu Tu-

Hiei: damn you!

Noyesgirl: -ignores him and draws more Hiei comics for future blackmail-

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	14. Framed

Hey, new chapter! A lot of you were confused by the last chapter, sorry about that but I believe this chapter will make more sense. Last chapter was basically Sota tricking Kagome in the morning thinking that she had school, she thought she was going to be late so she was doing everything she could to get into the school (you know, banging on the door, kicking the door, all that fun stuff) and two people took her into a car and drove away.

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

Kagome looked over the man who was sitting next to her in the car, to put it plan and simple, he was a policeman who obviously wasn't fond of her because he kept glaring at her for the whole ride.

At the police station Kagome sat in a chair and got interrogated, why? She didn't know.

"I don't know anything about a murder, I never witnessed one '_okay, little lie'_ ask my family, I was home in bed from a rare disease" Kagome said confidently.

The first police officer stood up and slammed his coffee mug on the table

"That's a lie! Children are being murdered by a woman in a green and black outfit! I say you fit that description perfectly!

Kagome looked over herself, it was true, she WAS wearing a green and black outfit, but it wasn't her fault all her school uniforms were dirty and covered in blood, but she couldn't possible tell them that now could she.

"Not to mention we found you trying to break in, luckily we canceled classes to find you" he finished.

Kagome sighed; this was not her day and made a mental note to kill Sota when she gets home.

* * *

Yusuke plopped down on the couch; his mom was out drinking so he had the place to himself. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV to something he didn't want to see.

"At 8:00 AM, police found a woman attempting to break in to a local high school; people believe that she is responsible for the six teenagers that were killed"

Yusuke stared at the screen for a little bit, there was his cousin, being taken away by policemen…that shouldn't happen.

He got up and ran to the phone and dialed Kurama's number

"Hello?"

"is Suichii there?"

"Yes, I'll put him right on"

"Hello?"

"Kurama! Kagome's on TV!" Yusuke yelled into the phone

"Yes, I saw, I am on my way to the police station now to explain matters"

"oh yes, lets tell them that she was captured by an evil demon who wants to destroy the world, they will be sure top believe that" Yusuke said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yusuke, just let me handle this" Kurama said hanging up.

Yusuke shrugged and went back to watching TV.

Kurama walked to the police station and was soon witting down across from Kagome.

"Suichii?"

"Hello Kagome" he smiled

"What do you want" The police officer said, clearly not liking Suichii

"I believe you have the wrong person, she was with me all weekend" Suichii said calmly

"Oh? She said that she was sick in bed, explain that one red head"

"I found she was sick so I made her stay in bed, I didn't know the schools were closed so I didn't stop her from going to school."

"And what of her uniform? Why wasn't she wearing one? Surly she wasn't too sick to change her own clothing"

Knowing that Kurama couldn't come up with an excuse she provided one

"I was playing soccer with my friends and didn't go home to change; I live about ten blocks away from the school and didn't want to waste time changing"

The officer glared at her

"Playing soccer doesn't get your uniform dirty"

"Yes it does, when you're playing goalie" Kagome replied

A second police officer walked into the room and asked Kagome sign some papers

"Your free to go but you must agree that you will let us watch you for the next two weeks" The officer said smiling, luckily he was a nice officer, unlike officer number one who was REALLY testing her patience

"Yes, that's alright" Kagome said smiling

"You will be watched by Mr. Douglas" he said leaving the room.

Mr. Douglas walked over and grinned and Kagome recognized him as police officer number one.

'_Greeeat….I'm being watched by a psychopath police officer who looks like he wants to eat me alive' _

She looked over to Kurama and he gave her a sympathetic look as all three of them walked back to her house.

* * *

Did you guys understand that chapter? I think I confused myself while writing it, well here is what it mostly was about:

Kagome was mistaken for a murderer who wears green and black and was being interrogated by a police officer, she was let go because Kurama helped her out, they don't fully believe her alibi so they send officer number one, known as Mr. Douglas, to follower her around and make sure she isn't a killer.

Did that make sense? Review please!


	15. Watched

Yay! New chapter up! Sorry guys, I was REALLY busy these past 2 months, I had soccer practice everyday (except weekends of course) and I would usually fall asleep then do my homework, after that I would read some fanfics and go to bed, so as you see I didn't have much time to update, but now that soccer season is over I can update more!

And, here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

Kagome stepped inside her house and thanked Kurama for walking her home; she walked into the kitchen with Mr. Douglas right next to her, never looking away, quite frankly, he was scaring her.

"Kagome?"

"Momma-"

Her mother raised her hand cutting her off

"I know dear, you were on the news, I suppose he is here to watch you?"

"Yea, mom, meet Mr. Douglas, Mr. Douglas meet my mom"

Kagome's mom shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Douglas"

"…"

"How long will you be staying Mr. Douglas?"

"Two weeks mam" Kagome's mother smiled, "we have a spare room you can use, I will bring a futon for you to sleep on"

"That won't me necessary mam"

Kagome's mother blinked "where will you sleep then?"

"I am required to sleep in your daughter's room to keep watch" He said

"Wha, what! In my room?"

"I will not take ANY chances" he said glaring down at Kagome

Kagome's mother looked a bit uneasy but replied with a smile.

"Well, then I will bring a futon for you to sleep on" with that said she went to the back room for the futon.

* * *

The whole gang was at Kuawabaras house, Yusuke called them over to discuss the issue.

"Hey, Kurama, what happened? Is Kagome out of jail yet?" Asked an impatient Yusuke

"Yes, but they don't seem to fully believe her so they have an officer staying with her for two weeks"

Kuawabara came in from the kitchen in his boxers and a T shirt with a tub of ice cream in hand

"Who'd she get?" ha said eating a scoop of ice cream

"Someone by the name of Mr. Douglas"

Yusuke and Kuawabara's eyes widened

"You got to be kidding!" Yusuke shouted

"I'm afraid not, why?"

"He had to watch over Urameshi for a month!"

"Not to mention he was a pain in the ass to deal with, I couldn't do anything without his damn permission, he's going to make her life hell"

Kurama looked back expecting to see Hiei but he was gone, along with Kuawabaras ice cream

'Hn, so this tub of lard is Douglas.' Hiei thought from his position on the sacred tree. He watched as the conversation continued.

"Hey! Momma, Halloween is tomorrow isn't it?" Kagome asked getting out her books for school, what the heck, might as well get her 3 weeks of overdue homework done.

Douglas got up from the wall he was leaning on and looked over Kagome's shoulder, his hand on his gun.

"What is that" He said glaring at the text book

"A text book, I have to catch up on my studies" She replied and opened the Math book _'I hate math, but I'm falling behind so I have to catch up! If I don't I wont be able to get into collage' _Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. Douglas still standing over her watching her every move. _'And if he doesn't stop watching me like some watchdog I'm going to go insane!'

* * *

_

Please review thanks!


	16. Long day

Noyesgirl: I see some of you are getting a bit annoyed with my lack of updates and I am really sorry! You have the right to be! That's why I am updating at –looks at clock-

12:51 AM!

Yusuke: What are you still doing up?

Noyesgirl: writing a chapter…

Yusuke: why not sleep, hell, I would rather sleep then sit up and type a bunch of words on a screen!

Noyesgirl: Need I remind you that these words can make you do whatever I want you to do?

Kurama: You should have left it alone Yusuke…

Noyesgirl: -evil laugh- er… I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will, though I do in my dreams! It's called Yu Yu Hakushoe!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, she refused to turn around because across the room was Mr. Douglas….staring holes into her back refusing to sleep until she was.

"Why do you not sleep. Are you planning things in your demented mind?" Kagome rolled her eyes. She just wanted to sleep without being watched like a hawk. Was it too much to ask? Seriously! All this staring is beginning to make her feel self conscious!

But the big question of the day..er..night was "What will happen if Inuyasha comes?"

"What was that?" Mr. Douglas stated deepening his glare..if it could get any deeper.

"I said, I wonder how my brother is" she replied in the calmest voice she could muster

"Why would you be worrying about your brother, he is fine" he replied snorting.

"As fine as you get when there is a stranger in the house"

Mr. Douglas sat up in his bed and pointed to his badge "_This_ is a badge, which means I am a police officer which _also_ means that I am a friend among the people"

Kagome wanted nothing more then to laugh her head off at what she imagining, she refused to turn around so she imagined what he was doing, so she imagined him to be standing up ripping off his badge and with a red face of anger state that he was indeed "A friend among the people" But how can he be a friend among the people if he's just wearing a tee shirt and boxers?

"Okay..I get it, friend among the people..now can you _please_ stop staring into my back so I can have a nights rest?"

"Fine, but if I find you gone from that bed in the morning you are under arrest!"

'_I'm bedridden until morning….what joy'_

* * *

Hiei, took the privilege of telling the Inu gang, he stealthy slipped into Kagome's room, stole a shard and left to the well.

After arriving in the feudal era he went to Kaede's and waited. Kaede recognized him from before offered him a bowl of stew knowing full well that Inuyasha was not going to be back soon. Hiei refused, he wasn't a soup person.

"Aye, what has happened that Kagome is not here with you?" Kaede asked stirring the stew.

"She won't be coming back for two weeks"

"Two whole weeks?"

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

'_..this child has said more then five words..that is a first'_

"Would you like for me to tell the others when they get back?"

"Hn" with that he left, not soon after Inuyasha and the gang arrived

"Oi! Where's Kagome? She had enough time to be in her world"

"Shut up Inuysha! Kagome is probably getting treats for us all!" Shippo countered

"I do like that soda that she had last time.." Miroku mumbled to himself.

"I'm afaid that Kagome will not be coming back until two weeks have passed" Kaede spoke up.

"Why not!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Kaede said repeating Hiei's previous statement.

"That doesn't sound good, do you think she is okay?" Sango asked

"I don't know, probably in trouble again, I'm goin to see what happened"

"Nay, you musent Inuyasha, I believe Hiei informed me because Kagome was afraid that if you were to be seen that it would cause trouble"

Inuyasha glared at the wall and sat down

'_I'll just go in the morning'_

Hiei stool on the branch of a tree tapping on Kurama's bedroom window

"Hiei? What are you doing here at this time of night?" a half awake Kurama asked

* * *

Noyesgirl: he he I made Hiei do somethign nice! Again, I'm really sorry that I didn't update! And I'm sorry that it's a cliffy but it's now 2:03AM...wow..I ahve to stop getting distracted while writing the fic! Well anyway, I'm tired and I would like to sleep. Please review! Your reviews are my motivation! 


	17. Thoughts

Noyesgirl: wow… I just noticed that my writing style has changed

Inuyasha: What did you expect, you rarely update

Noyesgirl: I suppose your right and I am sorry about that! But I have a life too!

Miroku: One that involves bearing this monks children?

Sango: Miroku! -Punches him on the head- stupid monk

Noyesgirl: Well I hate to say this but I have this big test coming up that determines if I can become a senior so I need to study for it so I won't be updating until after It's over, which I think is the 10th of March or around there ' so sorry in advance!

Inuyasha: damn exams…

Noyesgirl: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Your reviews My motivation!

* * *

Kagome appreciated waking up feeling relaxed, glad to have slept in her nice soft comfy bed for a change, the only thing she_ didn't_ appreciate was that there happened to be a certain police officer towering over her which she had to admit was a little disturbing.

"Can I help you?" She asked sleepily.

"It's two minutes before nine…what were you planning on doing in those two minutes?"

Kagome sighed '_and the interrogating begins'_

"I was planning to take a shower then maybe eat some breakfast if that's alright with you" She really wasn't in the mood to put up with Mr. Douglas right now.

A knock emitted from the door, opening the door Mr. Douglas found that it was Kagome's mother poked her head inside and smiled telling them that breakfast was ready.

Hiei had gone to Kurama's house the night before, Kurama could tell something was bothering his friend but wasn't about to bring it up so he just gave him some sweet snow to calm down the raging fire demon.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Hiei had just gotten back from the feudal era and went to check up on the prisoner aka Kagome._

'_why am I checking on her, she can handle demons why not a pathetic human?' He wondered, somehow he got a bad feeling from the human, something not normal._

_Hiei stood perched at the top of the sacred tree ands in his pockets gazing into her room where he could see her glaring holes into the wall in front of her. Then he saw the filthy human scum as he nicknamed him, quite a lone nickname but it suited him. The said man laid there staring at her with lustful eyes that made Hiei want to tear the mans eyes out. But there was something different in his eyes, it seemed like hunger? No,hunger would not describe the look in the mans eyes. Swiftly he retreated knowing there was nothing he could do for the time being. And that's when he arrived at Kuramas with a full intention on telling him what he saw, after a nap that is, for some reason he was just too damn tired._

_Without saying a word to the fox he fell onto Kurama's bed and slept, katana at his side._

_(end flashback)_

"Hiei?" Kurama said slightly freaked out, but who wouldn't, it's not like Hiei to just fall flat asleep in front of someone, he didn't look injured at tired at all, but he decided to leave him alone and wait until morning so he went downstairs and slept on the couch.

* * *

Noyesgirl: I'm sorry that it's so short but I thought I should squeeze in a chapter so you all don't kill me, so whalah!

Hiei: wah lah?

Noyesgirl: -glares- tutu Hiei…remember…tutu

Hiei: -glares back- review, your reviews are her motivation.


	18. Surprises

**Noyesgirl:** I deserve to get hit with anything you can throw at me…really I do, just as long as it doesn't kill me! Because, you know, killing me would mean that this fic would not be able to continue…

But anyway…. I was really surprised at how many reviews I got to update just when I thought this story had lost all it's fans! Then my computer broke, again, then everything went downhill. But I have it back and am ready to update! Thank you again for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it! Now onto the story!

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Hiei?" Kurama said slightly freaked out, but who wouldn't, it's not like Hiei to just fall flat asleep in front of someone, he didn't look injured at tired at all, but he decided to leave him alone and wait until morning so he went downstairs and slept on the couch._

"Fox…"

Kurama didn't seem to hear him as he continued on sleeping.

Hiei stood at the end of the living room couch that Kurama was currently asleep on

"Fox, wake up" he said in a more demanding voice. Kurama still didn't stir.

Hiei kicked the couch effectively causing it to slide into the wall.

Kurama looked up at Hiei from his position on the floor.

"Hiei, was that really necessary?" He said glaring at the said fire demon.

"Hn."

Kurama sighed, why did he bother asking?

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Hiei?" Kurama asked sitting down on the repositioned couch.

"The filthy human scum that is guarding the girl, I have a uneasy feeling about him."

"That is a rather long nickname.." Kurama replied "If you want I can check up on his records, find out some backround information on him if you want."

Hiei nodded and left, Kurama figured he went over to Kagomes to observe. Shrugging he fixed his misplaced couch and went to work on his computer.

* * *

Kagome got up from her bed, already used to Mr. Douglas peering over her when she woke up. Honestly, he wont even let her go to the bathroom without standing outside the door and he times her too! She changed from her pajamas and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Mondays really sucked.. She stopped suddenly.

Where was Douglas.?

She turned around expecting him to be glaring down at her like usual but, he wasn't there…

She searched throughout the house, high and low, every nook and cranny, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Had the two weeks of observation gone by that quickly? No, it was only a few days so that couldn't be it. Where the hell was he! Why did she care anyway.

"What am I doing! Freedom! This is the freedom that I have been looking forward too!"

She capered down the stairs and bolted to the door. Standing in the doorframe she pondered what she was missing. Kagome tapped her index finger on her cheek.

"My lunch! I can't believe I forgot my lunch on the first day back to school!" She got her lunch and ran for the door.

It seemed like slow motion to Kagome as a foot placed itself in front of the door, then ever so slowly a body followed, the body the belonged to Douglas.

'_No! no, no, no, no, no! I will NOT let him ruin my day!' _She spotted a small opening between him and the door.

'_I can do this! Running and dodging from demons in the feudal era wasn't for nothing!'_ Kagome thought as she went for the opening.

Unfortunately for her Douglas caught the back of her shirt. Kagome panicked and grabbed his and pulled it over his head.

Kagome snickered at the scene, Mr. Douglass was stumbling around like a pathetic attempt to act scary. Suddenly Kagome gasped, burned onto Mr. Douglas's hairy back was Narakus spider mark.

"You're an incarnation of Naraku!"

Mr. Douglas pulled down his shirt and grinned

"Why yes I am, miko, to be precise, I'm his second incarnation"

"Second?" Wasn't Kanna his second?

"She was the third" Mr. Douglas replied

"Huh?" She didn't say that out loud did she?

"No you didn't, weren't you wondering what kind of power I had? I'm a mind reader!"

Kagome took a step back worriedly; she thought immediately of her weapons, to do what she always wanted, to chop him into pieces of flesh.

"I'm afraid you wont be able to do that my dear" Douglas voiced out "They're with me already, and I assure you, you wont be getting them back"

'_Crap..How am I going to defeat this guy if he knows what I'm thinking?''_

Mr. Douglas's arm mutated into an ax and he charged. "It's simple! You cant!" He brought his arm down and smashed it into the cement. Kagome had no time to think as she lept out of the way, rolling over eight feet from where the ax landed.

"That was close" Kagome whipped her hands on her skirt as she stood up

Mr. Douglas lifted his arm out of the cement and readied it for another blow. He charged again and this time he got her. Blood gushed from her leg and splattered onto the ground.

'_Ouch!'_ Kagome looked down at the wound that formed on her leg, It was pretty big, it went from her knee all the way down to her ankle. There was no way she would be able to walk on it if she were to get up.

"Now you die!"

Using the seals that Kaede taught her, she produced a pink barrier around herself effectively blocking the attack.

Mr. Douglas grinned, he heard here thoughts and he knew the barrier would only last a few minutes, so he simply waited until it died down.

He didn't have much time to wait because the barrier came down, probably due to the loss of concentration and the girls loss of blood.

'_Blood…' _

"I have always fancied a per sons blood, especially a rare breeds like yourself" He grinned as he drew closer.

Kagome froze, she couldn't do anything, she had no weapons and she couldn't run either, sure she could limp, but what good would that do?

She watched as he drew nearer, he slammed down his ax, purposely missing, just to scare her.

He brought his other hand out and ran it along her bloody leg catching some of the blood spilling down. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it clean still grinning.

"Ew! I can't believe you just did that!" Kagome shrieked "You disgusting! Disgusting…thing!"

"Oh come now, if your going to insult me you should come up with good ones.." He raised his other arm into the air.

'Tree! I have to get to the sacred tree! Inuyasha might be able to hear me" (Like in the firstt movie, if you haven't seen it you should go buy it!)

Hearing her thoughts Douglas sliced his ax on her other leg rendering her unable to move from her spot.

Kagome winced and tried not to scream out. She summoned her miko powers and went to blast him, he must have head her mind again since he dodged quickly.

'_Damnit! What the hell do I do?'_

All of a sudden Douglas head was on the ground.

"Eyah!" Kagome cried crab walking with her hands backwards "His head came clean off!"

"Hn, You fight demons everyday and you haven't ever seen someone decapitate their head?"

Kagome glared at her savior

"Y-yes I have! I'm just not used to it!" she said blushing lightly

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama said hoping down from the tree"

"Yea…" she said looking down at her bleeding legs

"Can someone get me a first aid kit?" she said sheepishly

Hiei bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder he sped away to Genkai's temple.

**Noyesgirl:** I think I'll stop here, sorry if the fight scene wasn't all that great, I'm not very good with them. I originally was going to make Mr. Douglas be Naraku in disguise but decided against it. Well I hope you liked that chapter! Until next time my friends!

Your reviews, my motivation.


	19. A days rest

Noyesgirl: Wow. This has been some year for me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've had a really horrible year that involved a lot of sad things I really ather not go into. So after seeing some people still favoriting and reviewing this story, I figured I should keep it going. Unfortunatly, I don't have word so please forgive any misspellings ^^ ;

Also, I decided to leave the past chapters as they are, if people are still favoriting and stuff, I figured it was okay, even if the spelling of some works are bad . I wanted to get back into writing, it's like a little escape from the world, and I miss that.

Well, without further wait! I present the next chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

"_Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama said hoping down from the tree"_

"_Yea…" she said looking down at her bleeding legs_

"_Can someone get me a first aid kit?" she said sheepishly_

_Hiei bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder he sped away to Genkai's temple._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was placed on a bed in the back room of the temple where Yukina quickly went to work on her legs.

"It's okay Yukina, I can heal them" Kagome said smiling a little.

"No."

Kagome was surprised, the determination in Yukinas eyes and her stern voice reminded her of Hiei.

_'I guess they really are brother and sister'_ she mentally giggled as she imagined Hiei glaring at her in her head. She let Yukina lay her back down as she felt a tingiling in her right leg.

Kuawabara burst in the room and slid on his knees to Yukina.

"How is the patient Dr. Yukina?" he excidedly asked. Yukina blushed slightly at being called a doctor but shook it off and went back to her patients legs.

"I'm afraid it's not going to heal fully with my powers alone. I can close the flesh wound, but the torn muscles will take time to heal, I'm sorry" She said lowering her head.

"What are you apologizing for? I didn't expect you to heal them compleatly!" she laughed "that would be silly, don't worry, I'll be better in no time!" she said making a fist in the air. Kuwabara decided to join in and threw his fist into the air.

"And I'll make sure she gets better! We'll all help!" he grinned.

Yukina nodded her head. "Thank you"

At that time, an old woman with dull pink hair walked in and stared at Kagome. Kagome stared back and then quickly offered her hand.

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you."

Genkai ignored her.

"You really did a number on yourself kid."

Kagome brought her hand back down and sweatdropped. A pair of crutches were dropped on her legs, courtesy of Genkai.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"No pain no gain kid, your going to rest and then stretch your legs everyday until I say, got it?"

"uh..yeah, sure" Kagome replied not wanting to cross this woman.

"Good, dinner is about ready"

Kagome glared after her.

_'How am I supposed to get there when I don't have use of my legs!' _

Kurama came in ten minutes later with her big yellow backpack.

"My bag? When did you get that?"

"I grabbed it on the way back, seeing as you travel with it to the past, I figured you had some extra clothes in here." He set it down infront of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, is mom, souta and gramps alright?!" she asked in sudden realization. Kurama seeing her distress quickly knelt down and held kagome at her shoulders.

"Relax Kagome, they're fine I promise, I checked on them earlier."

Kagome gave a sigh in relief, she didn't know what she would do if they were hurt. A sudden anger came over her, she should have seen it, that Douglas, Naraku's incarnation, she should have seen the signs. She just assumed he didn't know anything, because...well, he was a cop!. That was no excuse she thought, but why would he send him to the future. How is that possible? Did Naraku figure otu that they can travel through the well with the jewel shards? She hadn't sensed any at all though. She gave another sigh and closed her eyes, a few minutes later she was asleep, feeling the soft tingle of Yukinas powers at work.

Kurama sat in a chair across the bed and watched Kagome as she thought to herself. When Hiei came and warned him about Douglas, he knew something was wrong, but didn't think he would take any action while her family was around. He needs to know more about this Naraku character.

"I think dinner should be done by now"

Kurama looked up at Yukina's whisper

"Thank you Yukina" he whispered back, careful not to wake Kagome. Yukina exited the room and Kurama opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Hiei, dinner is ready, and try not to argue with Kuwabara tonight, Kagome needs her rest, she did loose a lot of blood." with that Kurama closed the window and left.

Hiei looked over at Kagome from his position in the tree.

"Hn."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Noyesgirl: well, I think i'll stop it there for tonight, I hope everyone liked it, even though it was kinda boring. ^^ ;

**Your reviews, my motivation! **


	20. A days rest, A peaceful bath?

Noyesgirl: Well, guess what! I have word back! Now I feel better about uploading these chapters, yes I know, I have been seriously slow in uploading the chapters. I'm sorry! For now, here is the next said chapter

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning well slept, hungry and unable to walk. Well, damn, morning sucked already. Spotting the pair of crutches leaned up against the wall, she reached for one. Taking hold of it, she placed her right hand on the end table beside her and used the crutch to bring herself up.

"At least I can stand" she said to herself. She had never been this injured; well…there was that time when her legs were damaged from the acid. That's probably why her legs are as bad as they are from the additional damage from Douglas. Kagome scowled. She still couldn't understand why she couldn't figure out that Douglas was an incarnation.

Just then the door slid open to reveal Yukina with some bath towels.

"Oh good, you're awake" she said placing the towels down on the end table. Yukina went to support Kagome but a hand stopped her from doing so.

"Thank you yukina, but I should learn how to use these on my own" she smiled. "Seeing the bath towels, Kagome blushed.

"I must stink huh?" she said.

Yukina smiled, "The bathroom is down the hall to the left, I'll at least carry your towels there for you." She said picking up the towels and heading toward the bathroom.

Kagome hobbled down the hall to the bathroom, her legs sent up a sliver of pain each time she took a step, but as Genkai said the night before, no pain no gain. She drew a bath and sat on the edge in an attempt to get in the tub.

"Whhaaa!!"

The sounds of footsteps were quick, the door flew open, and there stood Kurama and Yusuke. She fell into the tub.

"Holy shit." Yusuke laughed.

"Oww…"

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama asked looking to the side hiding his reddened face"

Kagome slid under the water and covered herself as much as she could.

"No, I'm pretty sure 'ow' signifies that I am not, in fact, not okay" she said with a glare. "What are you doing!? Get out! Get out get out!" she yelled grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it at the door. _'Perverts, I swear!'_

Kurama quickly closed the door before anything hit them. "Well, I suppose she's fine" he said sweat dropping.

Kagome massaged her legs, the hot water worked wonders for them. Kuwabara burst through the door and quickly closed it.

A second later, Kagome screamed.

Three seconds after that Hiei emerged through the window.

Ten seconds after that, Kurama, Yusuke and Yukina ran through the door to find Kuwabara a bloody pulp.

"Get out!" Kagome screeched, blushing red as a tomato.

The boys returned into the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Ha ha! Did you see Kuwabara! You got him good Hiei!"

Hiei glared.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. " Kurama added.

Yusuke scoffed. "A misunderstanding my ass."

"Or you could all be perverts." Kagome added from the doorway. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten. As she sat down Yukina placed a bowl of Leek soup down on the table for everyone. Kagome quickly ate.

"Must you eat like an animal?" Hiei asked.

Kagome quickly finished off the soup and stuck her tongue out at Hiei, who in turn looked away.

"I need to get back on my feet, Naraku isn't going to wait long." Kagome spoke. She was met with a slap on the back of the head from Genkai. "Don't rush or your legs will never heal."

Kagome held her head. "Sorry."

"Don't demons heal faster?" Kuwabara asked "What if she transformed into her demon form, that would make her legs heal faster right?"

Yusukes eyebrows rose. "Wow Kuwabara, that was pretty intelligent coming from you." Yusuke added with a smirk.

Kagome shifted "I could try it" she laughed. "I should have thought of that before!" She closed her eyes and mixture of blues,white,and green glowed around her. The glow faded and Kagome was in her demonic form. "Now what?" she asked. It's not like she had been a demon for a long time, she didn't know how these things worked.

Kurama got up and scratched Kagomes silver fox ears. "Now you rest for a day and we will see the results." Kagomes ears twitched with the contact. She pouted. "Half a day." Kurama sighed. He knew there was no use arguing with her.

"Very well, half a day, but if they aren't healed then it will turn into a full day."

Kagome grinned. '_Ha! I won!'_ She thought victoriously.

Hiei took the remote control for the TV and switched it on. He flipped through the channels until it landed on some show where people were doing pranks.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You watch TV?"

Hiei "Hn'd"

"So that's a yes, right?" she asked

Hiei didn't bother answering, the corner of his mouth twitched up as a man went flying into a tree on the TV.

'_Defiantly a yes'_ Kagome mentally laughed.

'I wonder how Kuwabara is doing..' she thought as an afterthought.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara was still on the bathroom floor.

"S-Shrimp.."

* * *

Noyesgirl: Well! There is another chapter; I promise the next chapter will be more exciting, Kagome just needs a little time.

**Your reviews, my motivation!**


	21. Here we go again

**Noyesgirl**: Hello everyone! Whenever I get an alert saying that someone put my story on their alert/favorite list I have an urge to scream "Why!" As I stare in disbelief. Then I am overcome with happiness. Personally, I don't understand why all of you like my story so much, but if you guys like it, it in turn does motivate me to write more. So thank you!

* * *

A new day it was for our heroes, the birds chirped happily, the sun was shining brightly and everyone was having pie.

Alright…There was no pie.

"What do you mean there isn't any pie left Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered from the couch in the living room .

"What does it sound like you idiot! The pie is gone, your fat ass probably ate it and passed out!" Kagome laughed. Walking over to Kuwabara she scratched the back of her head and looked toward the floor.

"Actually..I ate the final piece" she said apologetically. Clasping her hands together she bowed her head. "Sorry! I didn't know you were saving it." Kurama walked in adjusting his shirt collar.

"It's good to see you on your feet Kagome" he said smiling. "Any pain or discomfort?" Kagome shook her head. "Nope! " she paused. "Can we go now?"

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Now? It's morning" He didn't understand why Kagome was in such a rush to go back.

Kagome nodded. She fell asleep on the couch last night, the time of day hadn't quite caught up with her yet.

"I want to get back and warn the others about Narakus recent incarnation." She said with disgust, still annoyed with the fact that she didn't see it coming.

Yusuke walked into the room with a piece of toast in his mouth, with his other hand he flung the other toast that he had at Kuwabara, who caught it with ease. "After breakfast." He spoke, flopping onto the couch next to Kuwabara.

Kagome nodded and decided to get some breakfast for herself, after all, it was the most important meal of the day. Getting out some bread, she put two pieces in the toaster and pushed the lever down. Taking out some jam and placed it on the counter and went hunting for the silverware.

"Oi! Kagome." A voice called in front of her. Kagome gave a jump and snapped her head toward the open window where Inuyasha sat, perched in the tree.

"Inuyasha!" she replied smiling. "Come inside, I was just making breakfast." Kagome said.

"Keh" He replied, but did what he was told. Who told her she could have breakfast, the woman took off enough time as it was, every minute was precious! But he didn't want to go and upset her again so he complied with her request.

Kurama walked in and raised a quick eyebrow at the new arrival. "Good morning Inuyasha" He said as he took an apple from the bowl. Inuyasha glared at him in return. Kurama shrugged and opened the silverware drawer. "We'll be joining you shortly, there wasn't any need for you to come all this way." He commented.

Kagome flashed a smile at Kurama in thanks and took a butter knife out. "Naraku has another incarnation" she blurted.

"What?! Another? " Kagome nodded. "Thing is, he was from my world, he attacked me here, unless he had gotten a shard from the jewel..." she trailed on with her thoughts.

"That's not possible, Naraku is a demon from my era, that bastard figured out how to get here! That's it, your not coming here anymore."

Kagome sighed and jammed up her toast. "Can we go guys! Inuyasha is here!" she yelled into the living room. A "yeah., yeah" came from Yusuke. Kagome sighed

Inuyasha stood, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "Did you kill him?"

Kagome tapped her index finger to her lip. "I think so, but then again, they always have a way of putting themselves back together again."

"He's dead, his aura vanished."

Kagome jumped again, he knife flying behind her and into Inuyashas hair.

"Hiei!"

"Damnit woman!"

"Sorry!"

"Hn" Hiei smirked at Inuyashas slightly purple hair. Kurama, who was quietly leaning against the counter eating his apple smiled. "I think it would be a good time to leave now." Lifting himself from the counter he walked into the living room to tell the others.

* * *

A half hour later they were all on the other side of the well and on their way to the village. The instant Kagome jumped out of the well, Shippo hurled himself at her. He missed his mother, grinning he let off into conversation.

"Oh yeah, Sesshomaru joined the group, he and Inuyasha are at it constantly. I don't see why they fight so much, Inuyasha did cut off his arm, he does have a right to be mad." Shippo stated matter of fact like. Inuyasha would have glared at the kit if he felt like turning around.

"He tried to kill us, including you if you, idiot." He replied as he threw open the door to Kaedes hut.

A jingle from Mirokus staff let everyone know he was inside.

"Lady Kagome! You've returned!" he said joyfully, taking her hands in his. "Have you reconsidered? Now that you are a demon our chil-"

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled

Miroku gulped. "Ah, Sango, we can have beautiful children as well if you'd like."

Not a second later he was out, courtesy of Sango. They waited until Miroku was awake again to fill in the information about Naraku.

Kaedes eyebrows wrinkled together. This wasn't good, not only was Naraku able to travel through the bone eaters well, he now has access to whatever lies beyond it.

"Child, do you have anything that Naraku could use to his disposal, anything at all?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so." She replied.

"Knowledge"

Everyone looked at Hiei in explanation. Hiei glared at them.

"What Hiei means to say is that it's a new world for Naraku, new weapons, bombs, enhanced for destruction, nuclear war heads, as well as the knowledge of other worlds. The demons of our world wouldn't think twice to team up with Naraku, it's a chance to change history. Kurama finished.

The room was silent. How were they going to stop that?

* * *

**Noyesgirl**: Dun dun dunnnn! How indeed, stay tuned for the next installment of Beautiful Distruction!

**Yusuke**: Will you get out of announcer mode!

**Noyesgirl**: Fine…

Anyway, any questions, comments etc, e mail me and I'll be happy to reply!

as always!

**Your Reviews, My motivation!**


End file.
